


autumn home

by CH3RR7J4M



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH3RR7J4M/pseuds/CH3RR7J4M
Summary: a glance into the life of a happy couple.(real names used.)
Relationships: George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	autumn home

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO!!!!  
> thank u sm 4 clicking on this  
> i hope u enjoy lolz  
> hopefully this aint boring

george was never one to be late, despite being a little clumsy. he always woke up at 8 am on days without any event to attend early onto the morning. he stretches his arms and sits up on his bed, like a coming-of-age protagonist. he never forgets to take a glance at the fluffy haired boy sleeping soundly next to him of course, patting or running his hand through his hair a few times before getting up to do.. more or less "adulty" things like checking his email, social media handles and making coffee.

harvey was a little different. he went to sleep at the late hours of the night, and woke up whenever it dawned upon him to do so, one time he woke up two full hours after going to bed at 5 am, scaring his lover who walked into their cozy kitchen, not expecting to see the ravenette sitting on the counter watching some random soap-opera on the internet. and he intended to stay like that for the rest of his life. he usually picked a random time of the day to check his email, already having ran his fingers through the 24/7 active internet on his little phone. he lazed around, contrary to the hard-working persona he did flail around. coding UHC mods and such.

for harvey it also has it's cons. sometimes harvey fixated on things he did, intoxicating himself with work-a-holicness. he once did a subathon, and that didn't turn out well. he streamed for 25 hours and slept for a full day after it. all in all he couldn't have had survived it without the support of george, always bringing him food and supplying him with stuff he asked for. and whenever george needs it harvey returns the favor. however george is weaker, he knew how to say no to everyone except harvey. with his contagious sunny smile, pretty eyes, squishy cheeks, adorable mannerisms and fluffy hair.

george could not understand how harvey was that pretty. not even to get started on his personality. he just couldn't. he often doubted himself, knowing there's an angel living under the same roof, who loves him?! he just couldn't comprehend it. the shorter always made sure to tell the taller that he is indeed worth it. harvey himself, wakes up each day, wondering how he managed to land himself such a lovely person. george, with his stupid hair, gorgeous eyes and soft skin. george with such an aesthetically pleasing fashion sense, leaving harvey in awe. george with his stupid pet names, making him blush and get flustered. george with his lanky body, practically towering over him, strong enough to carry him. of course harvey could carry him too, but harvey would never admit that he adored it when george carried him.

~

harvey loved their little home, on the same block as zak's and darryl's. he loved the little front yard they had, with unkept grass lawns and rocks with moss, and pretty wildflowers, making the yard fairy-like. he loved the little white swinging bench in their backyard, where they sat on and watched the sun set, drinking green tea, sharing matcha-flavored kisses on cheeks and soft lips. heads leaning on eachother, multi-patterned quilt laid over their legs. he loved the little garden lamps framing the rock path leading to their tiny pond and fairy-lights hanging on the branches of the tree in their backyard.

he loved the cozily decorated kitchen, living room, hallway and bedroom. browns, beiges, whites and yellows (and more colors of the warm variety) painting the rooms to match with autumn, their favorite season. the season they fell in love in.

and george loved it too. loved each part of the day. loved the evening cuddles on the couch, the forehead kisses before falling asleep at night, hugs and neck kisses while making breakfast in the kitchen. each moment of their days. and he hoped to share it with harvey for the rest of their life. tying the knot a few years after their first date, in the orange autumn.

harvey loved george.  
and george loved harvey.

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM 4 READING!!!!  
> comments & kudos are really appreciated!!!! (especially comments :D)
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERES WRITING MISTAKES


End file.
